The Last Letter
by Black little dream
Summary: Por fin encuentra a la persona más importante de su vida pero por capricho el destino se la quita, ahora lo único que puede hacer antes de acabar con su vida por culpa de la depresión es escribirle una carta al amor de su vida . (perdonen mi horrible resumen u.u) (AliveBilly)


**Hola OwO, este es el fic " Carta para Spencer" solo que he cambiado muchas cosas y lo he puesto con otro título, espero que les guste :) y perdón por no subir "Bloody Kiss" la inspiración me odia y por eso no he podido actualizar además la escuela me tiene demasiado ocupada con proyecto y esas cosas ¬¬. Bueno eso es todo espero lo disfruten ;)**

_Sé que no podrás leer esta carta pero aun así lo escribiré porque sé que en algún lugar me estás viendo con esa hermosa sonrisa que tenías._

_¿Recuerdas ese día en que me prestaste tu cámara nueva y por accidente se me resbalo y se rompió?, pensé que me odiarías pero no lo hiciste, simplemente suspiraste y me dijiste que tenias otra de repuesto mientras me sonreías. _

_¿Recuerdas cuando lleve a mi cocodrilo a tu casa y por accidente rompió tu álbum favorito?, pensé que me matarías pero no lo hiciste, solo levantaste los pedazos de las fotografías y dijiste que las tenias en la computadora así que no me tenía que preocupar. _

_¿Recuerdas cuando me habías dicho que no jugara cerca de las escaleras porque era muy peligroso y por no escucharte me termine cayendo?, pensé que dirías "te lo dije" pero no lo hiciste, bajaste corriendo muy preocupado y me empezaste a preguntar si me dolía algo._

_¿Recuerdas cuando coqueteaba con las chicas para ponerte celoso?, pensé que te irías pero no lo hiciste, me agarraste de la mano y me abrasaste posesivamente mientras les decías que era tuyo y me dabas un beso, me sonroje mucho pero no me importo y correspondí tu beso._

_Y también ¿recuerdas ese día en que me habías llamado para que cenáramos y llegue 3 horas tarde?, pensé que ya te habías ido pero no lo hiciste, estabas ahí sentado con una gran sonrisa, mientras me sentaba sacaste de tu bolsillo una cajita con un hermoso anillo, me sentí tan feliz cuando te arrodillaste y me pusiste el anillo mientras me decías que si me quería casar contigo, yo te respondí "Si" sin pensarlo, lo único en lo que pensaba era que había encontrado a la persona más importante de mi vida._

_Sé que me equivoque en muchas cosas, que siempre te daba problemas pero me aguantaste, me amaste, me protegiste, me cuidaste. Hubo tantas cosas que quise hacer para poder compensarte todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero un día te fuiste por tu trabajo, me dijiste que regresarías muy pronto y que nunca me olvidarías. _

_Pasaba el tiempo y tú no regresabas, te llamaba constantemente pero nunca contestaste, me empecé a preocupar pero no sabía qué hacer así que me recosté en el sofá y prendí la televisión para poder distraerme un poco. Pasaba los canales para ver si había algo entretenido hasta que pare en un noticiero, decía que hubo un horrible accidente donde una persona había sido atropellada y que estaba en un estado crítico. Sentí un mal presentimiento y sin perder tiempo maneje hasta el accidente estacionándome donde pude. _

_Corrí a ver rezando por que tu no estuvieras involucrado en el accidente, no sabía porque pero sentía que lo que iba a ver iba a ser mi perdición._

_Ya que iba a llegar a una de las camillas alcance a ver una cabellera castaña, sin duda eras tú pensé mientras corría hacia ti pero lo que vi me destrozo completamente, estabas ahí tirado en un charco de sangre mientras los policías quitaban a toda la gente de alrededor y los paramédicos intentaban salvarte pero sabían que no podían hacer nada, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí quitando a todos y llegue hasta ti abrazándote delicadamente y diciéndote que todo estaría bien, Me miraste con mucho cariño y me dijiste que me amabas, que jamás me olvidarías y que me estarías esperando. Empecé a llorar mientras veía como el hermoso brillo de tus ojos se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, pero antes de que se fuera completamente sacaste de tu bolsillo un hermoso collar de un fantasma rojo y me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo y con eso cerraste los ojos con una sonrisa._

_Tiempo después de que te fuiste, aun seguía triste pero no lo decía, seguía rechazando a todos lo que decían que me amaban pero yo sabía que no era cierto, que solo me amaban por mi fama y dinero. Yo sabía que jamás podría volver a encontrar a alguien como tú, tan sincero, amable y tierno. Nunca entendí porque te habías enamorado de mí, yo era muy arrogante, terco, muy sentimental y molesto pero aun así siempre seguías a mi lado, tú fuiste la primera persona que no estaba conmigo solo por mi dinero, solo por mi corazón._

_Todos los días después de tu muerte empecé a cantar una hermosa canción de cuna mientras veo la luna para que la puedas escuchar donde quiera que estés y me puedas encontrar, se que jamás te volveré a ver pero al menos quiero que me escuches cantar para ti y solo para ti._

_Después de todo eso no he podido resistir estar sin ti, hoy te pido perdón por estar a punto de acabar con mi patética vida, se que está mal pero al menos cuando lo haga se que podre volver a estar contigo y podre volver a ver esa hermosa y cálida sonrisa que siempre reconforto mi corazón._

_Te amo mi querido Spencer y jamás te olvide._

_Con amor Billy._

**Espero que les haya gustado OwO, nos vemos luego.**

**Algún review (?) (Borre la historia original y se fueron mis queridos reviews TTwTT)**

**Hasta luego ;) bye bye**


End file.
